Catch Me
by LoboSongArtist
Summary: Fey and Ansel just moved to Beacon Hills. How does Fey cope with having to leave her boyfriend whom she's known since she was five? How does Ansel cope with finding her first love? And what secrets are they keeping from each other?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Fey's P.O.V.

**Co-written with my cousin.**

**As you all very well know, we do not own Teen Wolf or Stiles would have a girlfriend by now...and probably wouldn't still be a virgin...:)**

"It's not that far. We can visit each other," my boyfriend, Trae, said reassuringly.

"I guess. It's just going to be different not seeing you every day. Now I'm stuck living with a psycho," I said, gesturing towards my friend Ansel who had her nose stuck in a book. She obviously wasn't paying attention.

"I'm gonna miss you Trae."

"I'll miss you, too, Fey. But we'll see each other again soon. I promise."

I kissed him one last time before Ansel and I got in the car and drove off.

Ansel still had her nose in the book she was reading, and I so wanted to take it from her so she'd actually talk.

"So what do you think our new school's going to be like?" I asked her.

"I did a little research on it last night. Seems like any normal school," she answered. I could tell by the look on her face that it was anything but normal. It was obvious something was going on, and that she didn't want to say it in front of my Aunt Cora. Yes, Cora Hale, the werewolf.

_So what's really going on? _I texted her.

She immediately picked up her phone and texted, _People have been murdered around the school._

_ Do you think Uncle Derek knows?_

_ Probably. He seems up-to-date on everything._

Great. He doesn't care if we get killed. I mean, I knew he didn't like Ansel, but I don't know why. I mean, she's not a bad person. Maybe I should ask him when we see him.

You see, we aren't actually staying with my Uncle Derek. We're staying next door to a friend of his. Probably another grumpy adult.

Like Trae said, it wasn't that far. We got there in the next 20 minutes or so.

We took our stuff to our rooms and unpacked. By the time we were finished, it was about 8:00, so we decided to change into something more comfortable.  
I slipped off my shirt and stretched my wings. Yeah I'm a fairy. Get over it. Anyway, as soon as I unfolded my transparent green wings, my hair gradually changed to a neon green, as did my eyes.

I stayed that way for a few moments before refolding my wings and slipping on a blue tank top and green plaid shorts.

My hair returned to its original, boring brown, and my eyes changed back to a dull green and brown with golden flecks.

I went out to the living room, followed by Ansel in a grey tank top with white and black checkered shorts.

"Got any good movies?" she asked.

"I don't know. Would you classify _Pitch Perfect_ as a good movie?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Hell yes!" she exclaimed.

When it comes to _Pitch Perfect_ we can both agree on it. I figured it would suck since it's about singing, but by the end I was in love.

We stayed up watching movies and eating popcorn until about 3:00 A.M. Who really cares though? It's not like we have to get up early. It's the middle of freaking summer vacation!

"Wanna watch another?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm beat. You can, but I'm turning in for the night." She yawned.

"Yeah, I guess I should, too." I yawned. _Shit! I guess yawning is contagious!_

Before she turned to go down the hallway, I could've sworn I saw her eyes flash red, but it was probably just my imagination. I shrugged it off and went to bed.

**So guys, thanks for reading! If you liked it please leave a review! They are our fuel. Any constructive criticism is appreciated, but if you try to crush our little girl dreams we will find you. The more reviews, the sooner we'll update. If there are no reviews within a week or two it's obvious that no one really likes it so we'll discontinue it. It is our first fic together and her first fic at all, so please don't flame. It hurts her feelings. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ansel's P.O.V.

**We still do not own Teen Wolf because, as you can tell, Lydia is still not with Stiles…and he isn't with anyone else. Hope you guys liked the first chapter. This one is where you get some actual canon interaction. Not going to say any more than that. Anyway…on to the fanfic!**

The night was alright. It was the nightmares that were causing a problem.

The slashing, the biting, the blood, my family lying on the ground, battered, bloody, and lifeless. And it was all my fault.

I woke up to a terrible pounding in my head. I got up, walked over to the dresser, and grabbed some acetaminophen. I knew it wouldn't help, but I had to give it a shot.

_If you keep doing this, you'll become an addict. _I warned myself.

Sometimes I wonder why I was born a monster.

I looked at the tattoo on my lower forearm- a white rose- and it reminded me of what I'm meant to do. My mom says that the white signifies purity and a flower was new beginnings. My dad always said I could never be a leader; that I could never be half the Alpha Female my mom was, but I'll prove him wrong.

I looked at the clock which read 5:58 A.M.

I fell back on my bed and closed my eyes.

Fey shook me awake and my eyes immediately fell on the clock. 2:13 P.M.

_Wow. Was I actually asleep for that long? _I wondered.

"Ansel, someone's at the door. Should I answer it?"

"What do you think?" I answered sarcastically.

"Leave 'em on the doorstep?" she asked teasingly.

"No! Geez! That is so like you! You don't leave people on the doorstep! You answer the damn door! What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. How was I supposed to know that?"

"Maybe because you're the social one?" I shot back.

"Whatever," she said, punching me in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Oh shut up," she said, going to answer the door.

When she left, I changed into a blue and black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and my black high-top Converse.

I walked out to the end of the hallway, spun around on my heel, and started walking away when Fey called, "Ansel, get your ass back here."

I cringed. When she uses that tone of voice she's not playing around.

I walked out to the living room and sat on the couch next to Fey.

"Scott, Stiles, this is my friend Ansel. Ansel, this is Uncle Derek's friend Scott and his friend Stiles."

I met Scott's brown, puppy-dog eyes and waved, but when I looked at Stiles, I couldn't look him in the eyes. Instead, I stared at the floor as I waved shyly.

"Derek told us his niece and her friend were in town and to keep tabs on you so we thought we'd come over to see how you were doing your first actual day here. And to see if you were anything like him. I guess even some of Derek's relatives have a heart," Scott chuckled.

_I thought the same thing._

"So, you're like, a werewolf, right?" Fey asked suddenly.

My ears perked up at that. How did she know about werewolves? I know I didn't tell her anything. I knew Scott was. I could tell by his scent.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Derek spills his guts in his sleep a lot."

I giggled, recalling the last time I heard Derek moaning in his sleep, _Jennifer. Oh Jennifer!_

Scott and Fey shot me curious glances, whereas Stiles seemed rather amused at my sudden outburst of laughter.

"What? I can't laugh sometimes? Do you want me to be like Grumpy Cat?" I asked, twisting my expression into one of mock sourness.

Scott and Fey laughed a little. Stiles tried to stifle it, but still wound up laughing like hell. I swear I love his laugh. I felt my face beginning to heat up.

"No, sarcastic one," Fey said playfully.

"Shit! I've got to get to work! Stiles, keep an eye on them for me, will you?"

"Will do, Batman."

"So Stiles. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Tea?"

"No thanks. I'm good," he replied.

"Alright. I'll be right back guys. Don't make out on the couch while I'm gone."

I faked a gasp. "We would never do anything like that, Fey. What ever gave you that idea?"

"Maybe the way you've been stealing short glances at him when he's not looking," she whispered in my ear before leaving me alone with Stiles.

Great. Just the way I wanted to spend the day. With a guy I'm too scared to talk to.

Damn.

**Well, that's it for now. Hope you guys liked the chapter! We worked pretty hard on this one, hoping to make it better than the first. Wow. Two chapters in one day? That's like a record for us. We figured maybe you guys would review if we posted another chapter with canons so that's what we did. Please review! It really does mean a lot to us! But as we said before, no crushing our dreams because we will rip your throats out...with our teeth(see the reference? Hehe).Thanks!**


End file.
